El papá de Sakura-chan
by ASUKA02
Summary: Kizashi Haruno tratando de aconsejar a su futuro yerno sobre cómo debe ser su primera relación sexual con su querida y única hija, Sakura. Naruto nunca había estado tan equivocado. *Oneshot NaruSaku*


N/A: ¡Hola chicos!, tal como prometí poco a poco iré sacando a la luz varios oneshot que tengo pendiente en mi computadora, (ya me la repararon) Harumaki03 y yo nos hemos propuesto aumentar el número de historias NS, así que acá traigo otra XD

_Advertencia: AR Postguerra NaruSaku, Naruto y Sakura tienen 19 años. _

_Los personajes son de Kishimoto._

.

.

* * *

"**EL PAPÁ DE SAKURA-CHAN" **

by ASUKA02

Capitulo único

**.**

**.**

Acostada en la cama de Naruto, arrugo levemente la frente al escuchar lo que su novio decía, —Naruto, no vayas a prometer nada a mi padre. —le advirtió preocupada.

El jinchuriki de pie junto a la cama recogió su franela negra del suelo, paso la cabeza por el cuello de la prenda y miro a su novia, se veía preocupada, por lo general siempre después de lo que acababan de hacer quedaba bastante alegre.

—Descuida Sakura-chan, sé tratar con tu padre.

Al rato…

Kizashi se sentía moralmente obligado a darle algunos consejos al novio de su hija, desde ayer prometido, ella y Naruto se habían comprometido, dentro de cinco meses el rubio pasaría formalmente a ser un integrante más de la familia Haruno, el padre de Sakura lo había invitado a ir de pesca sólo ellos dos.

—¡Pero qué azul esta el cielo! —comentó alegremente el señor Haruno mirando el cielo, hoy precisamente estaba escaso de nubes.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la orilla de río, con dos cañas de pescar y un balde vacío que se suponía debían llenar con los peces que atraparan, durante el camino hacia el río Kizashi le había contado historias de cuando era pequeño, Naruto las había escuchado atentamente y se habían reído como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Esta actitud del joven agradaba mucho a Kizashi, pero molestaba a Sakura, Naruto y ella tenía sus cosillas secretas, no quería que entre tanta confianza a él se le escapara que ya estaban teniendo intimidad, también era molesto que sus padres, gracias a Naruto supieran cuando ella estaba enojada con él, luego estaban metiéndose donde no los llamaron.

—Con mi chakra podría hacer que los peces se acerquen a este lugar. —comentó Naruto viendo como la brisa desprendía varias hojas de los árboles y luego aterrizaban en el agua, su suegro estaba sentado a su lado, ambos tenía los pies descalzos metidos en el agua.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —pregunto sorprendido.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, —sep, pero nuestra estadía aquí sería más breve, usted me trajo aquí porque quiere hablar de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?

El señor Haruno sonrió, —me alegra mucho que hayas pedido la mano de mi hija.

—A mí me alegra más, tengo que confesar que de pequeño yo imaginaba que pertenecía a su familia, que Sakura-chan seria mi mujer y ustedes serian como mis padres.

Sus palabras sorprendieron al padre de Sakura, no imaginaba que hubiera un niño por allí deseando pertenecer a su familia, otra razón más para agradarle ese muchacho como novio y futuro esposo de su hija.

—Un día tendrás tu propia familia, mi hija es fuerte, seguro tendrán al menos cuatro hijos.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla con un dedo pensando en que Sakura-chan nunca había hablado de tener hijos, pero él esperaba tener al menos uno.

Kizashi había invitado a Naruto allí con un motivo en específico, era muy difícil para un padre hablar del tema de la sexualidad, pero ya que Sakura no le había permitido ni siquiera tocar el tema con ella, debía hablar con Naruto, o seria desastrosa su luna de miel.

—Ya hemos hablado sobre las obligaciones del esposo en el matrimonio, pero nunca te he dicho nada de la luna de miel. —dijo el hombre mayor, estaba extrañamente serio.

Naruto se removió incomodo, no quería tener esa conversación con su futuro suegro, no quería tenerla con ninguno de los padres de Sakura.

—Yo a tu edad me sentía atraído por el cuerpo de muchas jóvenes...

Oh, no, aquello iba para largo, cuando Kizashi llevaba más de diez minutos hablando sobre él mismo, Naruto, fastidiado lo interrumpió.

—Creo que no hay peces en este río.

Se veía bastante aburrido y Kizashi decidió ir al grano.

—Cuando estés solo con mi hija, —el pelirosado hizo una pausa, no quería ser tan directo, —ya sabes, queras meter el pan en el horno.

Naruto parpadeo sin entender, creyó que le diría algo sobre sexo, pero por lo visto él ahora quería hablar sobre comida, el ninja rubio respiro aliviado —¿el pan en el horno? —pregunto ingenuamente.

Ya que había iniciado no iba a detenerse, Kizashi siguió con sus consejos.

—Sí, pero debes ser inteligente y ponerle el forro al pan antes.

"_¿El forro?" _pensó un momento.

—¡Ah!, supongo que habla de la bolsa para el pan. —respondió con su voz chillona, creyendo que hablaba de un pan de verdad.

Kizashi por su parte pensó que los jóvenes de ahora, llaman al condón, "la bolsa", se rió un poco, a él le encantaba cambiarle el nombre a las cosas, pero eso jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—Si, a eso me refiero, debes usar la bolsa y cuando vayas a meter los fideos, tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, a ellas les duele la primera vez.

Naruto se enderezó y se dijo mentalmente que debía prestar más atención a la conversación, _"ahora habla de fideos", _pensó en que la solución era aprender a cocinar, porque no quería que a Sakura-chan le fuese a doler nada, aunque no entendía porque le iba a doler que él cocinara unos espagueti, supuso que su suegro se refería a un dolor emocional, algo como la decepción.

"_No quiero que Sakura-chan este decepcionada de mi"_

—Descuide señor Haruno, yo aprenderé a cocinar lo mejor que pueda, hablare con el señor Teuchi para que me enseñe algo sobre cocina.

Kizashi pensó que Naruto le estaba cambiando el tema, que no quería seguir hablando de sexo con él porque le incomodaba, a él también le incomodaba, pero era necesario para el bienestar de su hija.

—Y a la hora revolver el estofado, no seas brusco con ella, al principio ve lento, después puedes ir aumentando el ritmo, sabrás por sus gestos si le gusta lo que haces.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, el estofado se veía muy complicado de preparar, pero no se iba a rendir.

—No se preocupe, yo aprenderé, gracias por el dato, —levanto un puño al aire y con energía prometió, —¡prepare un banquete para Sakura-chan!

Kizashi hubiese preferido no escuchar eso, no quería saber los detalles de la desfloración de su hija, se puso serio y le dijo a rubio.

—Recuerda, lento la primera vez.

Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, —remover lento el estofado o se quema.

.

Horas más tarde, Naruto fue al hospital y espero a Sakura frente a las instalaciones medicas, cuando ella salió él alzo una bolsa de comida, Haruno se acerco a él, lo saludo con un besó en la mejilla y le pregunto.

—¿Cómo te fue con mi padre?, ¿no te hablo sobre sexo verdad? —pregunto con temor.

Naruto suspiro aliviado, —gracias a Kami-sama no, pero si hablamos de ti y tus gustos sobre la comida.

—¿En serio?, —se extraño ella.

—Sí, mira, te traje pan, fideos y estofado, —ahora pensaba que esa era la comida favorita de Sakura, —antes de que nos casemos aprenderé a preparar estas cosas y te vas a sorprender cuando las prepare para ti, ya verás, ¡vaya que sí!.

Ella no entendió el repentino interés del rubio por aprender a cocinar, pero se alegro, —genial Naruto, porque yo no sé cocinar mucho y comprar comida todos los días sería muy costoso.

—¡Vaya que si!, puedo pagar mi ramen, pero el tuyo no.

Sakura le dio un codazo en las costillas y Naruto rió, pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de su novia y propuso. —¿Qué tal si inventas que tienes un turno nocturno y te quedas en mi casa?

—¿Tienes condones?

—Aun me quedan muchos.

Ambos se fueron al apartamento de Naruto, cinco meses después se casaron, con el tiempo llegaron a tener dos hijos y Kizashi ingenuamente siempre pensó que Naruto había entendido aquella charla, que él había ayudado al inicio de la vida sexual de ese par.


End file.
